


Family Dinner

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward situations, Family Dinners, Vigilante AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: Family Dinners can be awkwars, especially if one of you older brothers is a vigilante and the other a criminal





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on [tumblr](https://sleepingobsidian.tumblr.com/post/172126405976/family-dinner)

Overwhelming silence hangs in the air. Pressure buzzes around them.. A silent war is fought out with glances over the table making the atmoshpere stifled. Worried Obi-Wan looks up from his plate and locks eye with his sister. Bant just rolls her eyes and than motions for the steamed potatoes. Sighing he hands them over and than motions between his two elder brothers. Shrugging with her shoulders she fills first her plate and than after a nod Ahsokas. Lowering his heas he nudges Anakin with his elbow next to him. Anakin is happily eating his food, ignoring the stifled silence. His brother turns to him and opens his still filled mouth, „What?“. He wanted to ask quiet but due to the silence it comes out rather booming. All eyes immediatly turn to the two. „I wanted to ask you if you would hand me the fish“, Obi-Wan says and his face turns red in emberassment. „Why didn't you ask me Obi-Wan?“, Feemor asks, the look on his face growing more grim. Obi-Wan shrinks in his seat. The fish was standing next to Feemor and his older brother could have definately give it to him. But that would have requiered asking him and with the face he was making Obi-Wan didn't want to ask him. „Probably because your making such a gloomy face. I wouldn't have asked you either“; Xanatos taunts and Obi-Wan gulps. Great, now both of them were talking. As if the evening hasn't started bad enough now they were actually trying to fight out their little war, at the dinner table.

_Every family has it's secret. And theirs are the nightly activities of Feemor and Xanatos. Their after work activities, as Mom allways says. Ten years ago Feemor decided to stop a local criminal gang, who went around terrorising the neighbourhood, no problem for someone with an extensive set of martial arts skills. The problem was that the citizens wanted more help of the unnamed vigilante. So Feemor did what he thought was right and helped the people. At first their parents were really worried but after time became really proud. The younger ones never doubted their place in the family. Ahsoka is the baby of the family, doted on and loved, allways ready to rile you up and to embarass you. Anakin the troublemaker, there is no trouble Anakin didn't get into including beeing arrasted. Bant the peacemaker, allways there to calm down tempers and to mend strained bonds. Obi-Wan the charmer, there wasn't anyone he couldn't conivince into doing something including his homework. Feemor the leader, guiding his siblings, helping them in finding their way. In all this Xanatos allways doubted his place. **Guardian, there to protect when they can't do it themselve. Chasing away dangerous predators.** So when Feemor told them he was the vigilante going by the name of **Gladiator** , Xanatos decided he wouldn't be outdone and instantly announced he would become a villain. When the question 'Why a villain' was asked he had answered with a counterquestion. How else would he be able to fight his brother without making it look strange? „Heroes can't just beat up other heroes“, Anakin had said. And at the same night the villain **Nightshade** made his first appearance. Xanatos didn't kill but he bruised his opponents, a fact that Feemor can attest to. Since that day the two of them have been constantly fighting and family dinners with them became hell for their siblings. _

Glowering the two stare into each others eyes, waiting for the other to crack first. „I can't believe you were part of the ISGM Heist“, Feemor bellows over the table. Startled their grandmother swallows to much tea and starts coughing. While starring at his grandchildren Dooku pats his wife on her back. The ISGM Heist – the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum Heist. Thirteen works of art valued at 500 million dollars stolen from the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum in Boston. Shock runs over the faces of the adults till they turn to anger. The children look at each other. Never have they seen their parents make such faces, or their grandparents or their great-grandfather. Thounderously slaps their grandmother on the table, her face furious, „You will bring them back. You will bring them back, Xanatos“. The unheard threat hung in the air and Xanatos, having gone pale, nods, „ Do you also want me to return the Nativity with St. Francis and St. Lawrence by Caravaggio?“.At the glowering look their grandmother gives him he nods. Fighting with Feemor was good and all, but not at the promise of getting into more trouble with grandmother. Jocasta Nu was a terrifying woman. That night was the last time the villain **Nightshade** made an appearance, delivering fourteen pieces of art to an police station and leaving unharmed. Two weeks later **Gladiator** vanished after the succesful dissolving of a criminal gang.

„When you two continue like this. Obi-Wans boyfriend is going to find out who you are and has to take you in, since he's a cop and all“, Ahsoka mouthes around a spoon of pudding. Regretfull Xanatos and Feemor are watching as their siblings are eating dessert. They weren't allowed any. „Oh he allready knows. I have no secrets from Cody“, Obi-Wan answers serenly, ignoring the faces his family make. „And I can't believe this all started because of some pitying sibling feud over Mom and Dads attention“; Anakin spits out not caring that he's throwing oil into the fire. Snickering the four youngest grin at each other. Sometimes having older siblings ain't so bad. You learn from their wrong doings.


End file.
